Tragedy
by echez9
Summary: hermione starts cutting her self and is anorexic will someone find out soon enough? RWHG just to tell you hermione is out of character and if you dont like the way my stories going you dont have to read it
1. picking up hermione

**Tragedy**

**Chapter one: Picking up Hermione.**

Hermione was just waking up from her nights sleep when she remembered today she would be going to Ron's house for the summer. Oh, no! I forgot to pack my things. Since Hermione was a perfectionist she had to have everything done a head of time. Im so stupid. How could I forget to pack? She kept muttering to herself. She was finishing putting her perfectly neat folded clothes into the suitcase when she saw Ron's owl Pigwidgeon fly though her window hooting happily. He had a note tied to his leg.

It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't wait to see you. Harrys going to be late getting here, as usual. All well. I will come pick you up by Floo powder at 11:00 o'clock be ready as if I need to tell you though. _That part made Hermione laugh. Good old Ron like always.

_Love always and forever_Ron

Hermione ran into the bathroom and started to get ready. She defiantly had enough time so she went though all her drawers to find the perfect set of clothes. She had a neon orange shirt and white mini skirt from American eagle. She found out that the Skirt and shirt was way to big so she went and borrowed that same set of clothes from her little sister Erica who was also a witch. Erica was two years younger then Hermione.

Hermione! yelled Erica. Where's my white skirt?

Um- im wearing it. Said Hermione.

Oh man ok but give it back to me when you get back to Hogwarts ok? Said Erica

Yeah thank you sis. Hermione said while giving her a hug.

Yeah your welcome. Said Erica feeling chocked.

Yeah rons coming today. Said Hermione sounding really excited.

Oh My God he is I have to get into something nice then. Said Erica jumping for joy.

Oh Erica no you don't were leaving right when he get here. Said Hermione

oh ok said Erica c ya later at Hogwarts ok be good Erica and be nice to mum and dad. Said Hermione

Ok I will Hermione don't worry love ya. Said Erica.

Back at the burrow Ron was getting ready in his nicest orange plaid shirt and kaki colored pants. Do you think Hermione will like this look? He asked Fred.

Oh Hermione's coming how cute. Mums going to be gone for a while you two have to share a room because every else is going to be full. How cute is that?

Screw you Fred! Don't say anything to Hermione im warning you. Screamed Ron.

Fine I won't. Said Fred and went into his room.

Ron looked at his clock he had only a few minutes before he had to pick Hermione up. He counted down the seconds- 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Hermione here I come and walked though the fire place after saying her address. When Ron got there Hermione was trying with all her strength to pull the suitcase with her books in it down the stairs.

Hermione is that you? asked Ron.

Yeah da- Omg Ron its you I thought you were my dad said Hermione

Its ok, do you need help with that suitcase he asked. She shook her head and said yes Ron picked it up like it was no problem.

Wow Ron your strong thanks. Cried Hermione.

Enough about me though what about you look really skinny what have you been doing?

Um running around and working out. Said Hermione.

Well you better stop. said Ron.

Why should I. asked Hermione.

Because you look like you could be snapped in half like that. Said Ron.

Oh Ron you no that couldn't happen. Said Hermione.

Hey I guess I have to be your bodyguard now doesn't it?

No it doesn't Ron only if your brothers try to hurt me which they won't thank you any ways.

Oh just to tell you Hermione Ginny invited Luna Lovegood. Said Ron.

Oh my god no she didn't ergh I hate her.

Hey don't worry I know what you mean she stalks me around everywhere it gets really Bloody annoying. That's why I came to get you before she gets there.

Ok good. Thanks. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand And grabbed some Floo powder tossing it into the fireplace and clearly said the Burrow and walked though it. Green flames soured up and they landed on the ground in the Weasleys living room. Hermione felt dizzy so she went and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Mione, are you ever going to be able to make it though the Floo network without being dizzy or sick? Asked Ron.

I don't know Ron its just so fast to get though. It makes me to dizzy and it always feels like im going to be sick but all well.

Hermione! Cried Ginny.

Hey Ginny what sup?

Nothing but I invited Luna to stay with us also so were going to have a blast!

I don't think so Ginny I don't like Jessica and she stalks Ron so I don't think im going to hang out with you guys that much.

Oh man all well you can have some alone time with Ron I guess.

Ron heard his name and turned around from his owl to ask what they wanted from him.

Ginny giggled and said oh yeah you get to hang out with Hermione the whole day long how fun is that?

Oh that's cool. Hey do you guys want to go play some Quidditch before jessica gets here Hermione you can be on Ginny's team since im so good.

Yeah right Ron you just wish that you were that good. Said Hermione.

Oh whatever you say Hermione oh and heres a broom its my old one. It might not be that good but it works.

Thanks Ron Hermione said looking up at the sky wondering how high she would have to go. Ron caught her staring at the sky looking scared and he was like

what's wrong Mione your not going to get hurt up there don't worry.

I know that Ron it just really high that's all.

Your scared of heights Mione?

No lets just start playing already.

Fine ok, Ron and Ginny got on there broom and got in the sky and Hermione mounted the broom but stood there for a minute.

Come on Mione said Ginny.

Ok im coming and she pushed of the ground into the sky. Whoa this is high Hermione said in her head.

Ok Ron we have to show Hermione how to play this game. They showed her and then they started playing Ron was being all of the positions and Mione was one of the chasers one beater and the keeper Ginny was the seeker and everything the same as Hermione except for being the keeper. When the game was over Ron won.

Yeah I won.

That's only because Hermione was to scared to even let go of her broom.

What oh yeah I thought I was going to brake the broom because of how fat I am.

What Hermione im younger than you and your skinny than me and shorter plus im pretty short and im am skinny your beyond skinny but most diffidently not fat. Then they saw Luna walking out of the back door with her bags.

Oh man what a miserable summer were going to have.


	2. swimiming at the lake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter I wish I did though. **

**Tragedy**

**Chapter one: Picking up Hermione.**

Hermione was just waking up from her nights sleep when she remembered today she would be going to Ron's house for the summer. Oh, no! I forgot to pack my things. Since Hermione was a perfectionist she had to have everything done a head of time. Im so stupid. How could I forget to pack? She kept muttering to herself. She was finishing putting her perfectly neat folded clothes into the suitcase when she saw Ron's owl Pigwidgeon fly though her window hooting happily. He had a note tied to his leg.

It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't wait to see you. Harrys going to be late getting here, as usual. All well. I will come pick you up by Floo powder at 11:00 o'clock be ready as if I need to tell you though. _That part made Hermione laugh. Good old Ron like always.

_Love always and forever_Ron

Hermione ran into the bathroom and started to get ready. She defiantly had enough time so she went though all her drawers to find the perfect set of clothes. She had a neon orange shirt and white mini skirt from American eagle. She found out that the Skirt and shirt was way to big so she went and borrowed that same set of clothes from her little sister Erica who was also a witch. Erica was two years younger then Hermione.

"Hermione!" yelled Erica. "Where's my white skirt?"

"Um- im wearing it." Said Hermione.

"Oh man ok but give it back to me when you get back to Hogwarts ok?" Said Erica

"Yeah thank you sis." Hermione said while giving her a hug.

"Yeah your welcome." Said Erica feeling chocked.

"Yeah rons coming today." Said Hermione sounding really excited.

"Oh My God he is I have to get into something nice then." Said Erica jumping for joy.

"Oh Erica no you don't were leaving right when he get here." Said Hermione

"oh ok said Erica c ya later at Hogwarts ok be good Erica and be nice to mum and dad." Said Hermione "And don't explode them please!"

"Ok I will Hermione don't worry love ya." Said Erica.

Back at the burrow Ron was getting ready in his nicest orange plaid shirt and kaki colored pants. "Do you think Hermione will like this look?" He asked Fred.

"Oh Hermione's coming how cute. Mums going to be gone for a while you two have to share a room because every else is going to be full. How cute is that?"

"Screw you Fred! Don't say anything to Hermione im warning you." Screamed Ron.

"Fine I won't." Said Fred and went into his room.

Ron looked at his clock he had only a few minutes before he had to pick Hermione up. He counted down the seconds- 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Hermione here I come and walked though the fire place after saying her address. When Ron got there Hermione was trying with all her strength to pull the suitcase with her books in it down the stairs.

"Hermione is that you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah da- Omg Ron its you I thought you were my dad" said Hermione

"Its ok, do you need help with that suitcase he asked." She shook her head and said yes Ron picked it up like it was no problem.

"Wow Ron your strong thanks." Cried Hermione.

"Enough about me though what about you look really skinny what have you been doing?"

"Um running around and working out." Said Hermione.

"Well you better stop." said Ron.

"Why should I." asked Hermione.

"Because you look like you could be snapped in half like that." Said Ron.

"Oh Ronald you no that couldn't happen." Said Hermione.

"Hey I guess I have to be your bodyguard now doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't Ron only if your brothers try to hurt me which they won't thank you any ways."

"Oh just to tell you Hermione Ginny invited Luna Lovegood." Said Ron.

"Oh my god no she didn't ergh I hate her."

"Hey don't worry I know what you mean she stalks me around everywhere it gets really Bloody annoying. That's why I came to get you before she gets there."

"Ok good. Thanks." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand And grabbed some Floo powder tossing it into the fireplace and clearly said "the Burrow" and walked though it. Green flames soured up and they landed on the ground in the Weasleys living room. Hermione felt dizzy so she went and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Mione, are you ever going to be able to make it though the Floo network without being dizzy or sick?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron its just so fast to get though. It makes me to dizzy and it always feels like im going to be sick but all well."

"Hermione!" Cried Ginny.

"Hey Ginny what sup?"

"Nothing but I invited Luna to stay with us also so were going to have a blast!"

" I don't think so Ginny I don't like Luna and she stalks Ron so I don't think im going to hang out with you guys that much."

"Oh man all well you can have some alone time with Ron I guess."

Ron heard his name and turned around from his owl to ask what they wanted from him.

Ginny giggled and said "oh yeah you get to hang out with Hermione the whole day long how fun is that?"

"Oh that's cool. Hey do you guys want to go play some Quidditch before Luna gets here Hermione you can be on Ginny's team since im so good."

"Yeah right Ron you just wish that you were that good." Said Hermione.

"Oh whatever you say Hermione oh and heres a broom its my old one. It might not be that good but it works."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said looking up at the sky wondering how high she would have to go. Ron caught her staring at the sky looking scared and he was like

"what's wrong Mione your not going to get hurt up there don't worry."

"I know that Ron it just really high that's all."

"Your scared of heights Mione?"

"No lets just start playing already."

"Fine ok", Ron and Ginny got on there broom and got in the sky and Hermione mounted the broom but stood there for a minute.

"Come on Mione." said Ginny.

"Ok im coming." and she pushed of the ground into the sky. "Whoa this is high." Hermione said in her head.

"Ok Ron we have to show Hermione how to play this game." They showed her and then they started playing Ron was being all of the positions and Mione was one of the chasers one beater and the keeper Ginny was the seeker and everything the same as Hermione except for being the keeper. When the game was over Ron won.

"Yeah I won."

"That's only because Hermione was to scared to even let go of her broom."

"What oh yeah I thought I was going to brake the broom because of how fat I am."

"What Hermione im younger than you and your skinny than me and shorter plus im pretty short and im am skinny your beyond skinny but most diffidently not fat." Then they saw Luna walking out of the back door with her bags.

Oh man what a miserable summer were going to have.

**Chapter Two: Swimming in the Pond**

"Hi Luna how are you?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh I had a pleasant summer so far but I think being here will make it all the better." Replied Luna. While Ron rolled his eyes at her last comment.

"Oh yes Luna just wonderful" Said Hermione with a sarcastic tone. But Luna didn't seem to notice.

"Hey everybody how about I go inside and make some sandwiches And we could have a picnic up near that lake. Its supposed to be very romantic." Said Ginny giving a wink in Ron's direction.

"Hey when did you guys get a lake." asked Hermione. "I never knew you had _that_ much land."

"Oh of course we have a lot of land we have a pool to but I think ponds are more for picnics." Replied Ginny. Ginny ran inside and made bunches of sandwiches and put them on a plate and into the picnic basket. She also packed gummy bears, fruit, chips, dip and more. She decided to pack four butterbeers instead of water from the lake because it would taste better.

When Ginny got outside Hermione and Luna were arguing about swimming. Hermione was saying "I can't I left mine at home."

And Luna was saying "you can borrow one of Ginny's im sure she wont mind." That's when Ginny had to barge in.

"Yeah of course you can borrow one of mine. Come on guys."

Hermione walked past Luna and mouthed "I Hate You!"

When they got up there Ginny let Hermione go though all her bathing suits when she decide on a neon orange one with surf shorts to match it. There was three white lines going down the side of the shorts and said adidas on the bottom corner. The top was a bikini and was the same orange as the shorts and had an adidas sign on one side.

Ginny was wearing a hot and baby pink bikini that tied on the sides trying to look best as she could just in case Harry showed up today.

Luna wore a one piece that was lilac purple with Hawaiian flowers all over it.

Once they all had on there suits they walked out to the front and waited for Ron to come.

Author notes: Hi people yeah Im sort of having a writers block can you help me im wondering if you guys think Hermione should have been cutting herself before she went to the burrow then someone sees her arms when she's swimming then do like a flash back or some thing to show why she started cutting. I NEED MORE IDEAS HELP!

REVIEW PLEASE! I will be happy and write lots more. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Especially to tell me to use these quote marks I didn't know what button they were so I didn't add them but I asked my mom so I know now thanx a bunch.


End file.
